They Promised They Wouldn't Go To Bed Angry
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma wants to have a baby with Regina... Her baby with Regina. Regina has no choice but to go to Rumple.


They had just had another argument. Regina had stiffly placed the body pillow between them and scooted to the very edge of the bed. She punched her pillow a few times and huffed, blowing hair from her face as she settled.

Emma, all the way over on her side of the bed, sighed an elongated sigh as she grabbed the body pillow and threw it on the floor. She sighed another long sigh while she scooted the few feet to curl up behind her wife—who surprisingly let her.

"We promised that we wouldn't go to bed angry with each other…" She whispered behind the brunette.

"Then sleep in the guest room. We won't be in bed together." Regina said simply.

"Babe…" Emma scooted back a bit and pulled on her wife's shoulder to turn her on her back.

"Yes, dear?" Regina gave the blonde a smile… a very threatening smile.

"Why are you so adamant about it?"

"Because!" She tried to turn back over, but Emma was faster and crawled on top of her. "Emma! Get off!"

"No. Not until you talk to me." Emma took her wife's hands that were trying to shove her off and pushed them over her head, "I need something more than 'because.' We both want it. I can see it in your eyes, so why the hell can't we do it?"

Regina stared at her wife and then turned her head, almost as if she were ashamed, "Because I can't do it… I don't have the magic… I don't have the spell…"

The blonde sunk at this knowledge, "Oh…" She let Regina's hands go and moved her own down her wife's body and hugged her. She kissed her cheek, "Well…" She looked down, "That's okay… We… We'll think of something." She rolled over to her side and sunk even further.

Regina swallowed the lump that she didn't know had formed and watched the blonde curls rise and fall, "Emma…"

"No, it's okay."

Regina's newly restored heart broke again at the hidden sob in the blonde's voice, "We promised not to go to bed angry."

Emma breathed in a ragged, hitched breath, "I'm not angry." She wasn't sure that the words could have actually been heard, but Regina still responded.

"Yes… Darling you are."

"I'm not angry, I'm just… pissed."

"At me."

"No… at the fact that we both have ovaries and no sperm…" Emma gave a sad chuckle.

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde, "If I had the magic I would do it with a flick of the wrist."

"I know, babe… I know." Emma turned around and kissed her, "I just want a kid… that's both of us and no one else… But we'll think of something… Adoption…" She looked at Regina, "It worked out once for this family." She gave her wife a cheeky grin.

Regina smiled back, "It did indeed." She leaned in and kissed her wife.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma had never wanted anything… She wanted Henry… and she wanted Regina. And now she only wanted to expand the family in the most magical of ways… And Regina should have been able to do whatever Emma asked.

That's how she felt on the matter at least. This should have been something easy… She cursed the entirety of fairytales to reality for Christ's sake! The fact that she couldn't make ovaries testes was just pathetic… But Regina was determined to give Emma what she wanted… because the blonde had somehow ended up given her everything she ever wanted… it was only right that she reciprocate.

So, it was with a heavy, desperate heart that she entered the pawnshop of doom.

"Rumplestilskin…?" She called out as she locked the door after shutting it behind her.

"Your Majesty!" Rumple popped up from behind the desk, gold skin and eyes… and still in Storybrooke's finest black suit and red paisley tie. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Regina looked around the now empty pawnshop save for the spinning wheel. She walked over to it and turned the wheel a fraction before Rumple slapped her hand.

"Don't touch." He said with an evil smile. He stared at her, "You and the princess want to put a baby in your belly." He chuckled that maniacal chuckle as he skipped around the front counter and stood straight, making an 'L' with an arm and pointing an index finger up straight, "And I have just the thing."

"Rumple, you and I both know that you don't—"

"Oh but I do. I worked on it before the curse took place, and I perfected it just after magic came back." He placed his hands on the glass before him, then crossed an arm and raised the other to hold his chin, "And do you know why I did it?"

Regina stared at him. She said nothing.

"Oh now… You don't want to even take a gander?"

The brunette's stare turned to a glare.

"Oh fine! Let's just say that I'm invested in your future." He grinned impishly and waved his hand, producing a potion and handing it to her.

Regina looked on with awe at the small bottle in Rumple's hand then looked up to the gold man's face and looked at it curtly, "Thank you." She turned and started for the door.

"Uh, uh, uh!" The man sing-songed.

"What?" She growled.

Rumple jumped over the counter and breathed in her ear as he whispered, "Magic always comes at a price…"

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?"


End file.
